There is a need to expand the use of cell-based assays in high throughput screening systems for diabetes research as well as research into other digestive systems diseases. Genome Data Systems, Inc. (GDS) proposes to design, fabricate and commercialize a high throughput drug discovery system based on its proprietary fluidic chip technology. In this approach, the cell growth and assay are separated into two modules and growth of cells for prolonged periods in small volumes is not required. Moreover, the disposable components are simple-to-fabricate and are inexpensive, while the more expensive chips can be reused. The technology lends itself to development of compact high throughput screening instruments. GDS is assembling a team of experts in microfluidics, micro-fabrication, detection optics and genomics to ensure success of this project. This SBIR project is focused on the design and fabrication of a high throughput screening instrument for apoptosis assays with an integrated generic fluidic chip and other necessary components. The proposed commercial applications of such technology include drug discovery for the NIDDK focus areas; however, the technology will have broad applications in drug discovery in other therapeutic areas as well. At the successful development of GeneCard and GeneCube, GDS will manufacture them for commercialization and wide distribution to genomic research community. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Current commercial applications of the proposed instruments and microfluidics chips include drug discovery, chemical detection, diagnostic testing, genomics, proteomics, and pharmaceutical research.